Operation: Music
Operation Music was a mission that started on the 20th of July and ended on the 29th 2014. It was about the RPA hyjaking the Cruise Ship at the Music Jam and stealing everything there without being noticed. It required a lot of training and stealth. Timeline/Progress '7/20/14' Bongi6 tells Ballono about a plan he made, and went to steal the files from the EPF, so that he could use them for the RPA. Bongi6 and Ballono infiltrate the Engine Room, and shut down the security systems. However, they run into some security guards, and are forced to run. Ballono finds a spare Soundstudio and takes it. He also finds a beach chair and takes it. Agent Titanium and Agent B worked together to get more things they need in the Engine Room. They stole some coal from the fireplace, one of the wrenches that were there, and they stole some of the files from the computer. They learned that the only way to hijack the ship was to get to the place where the steering wheel is. However, they run into a few EPF agents. Bongi6 and Titanium get on their motorbikes, and escape. Then Ballono comes. They planned to hijack the ship. Meanwhile, Agent L attempted to hijack the ship. However, the EPF went after him. '7/21/14' Agent Nintendo ambushes the EPF with his submarine, and bursts into the Engine Room. He turns the main computer off, and then sneaks to the Bridge and turns off the controls. '7/22/14' Agent Unknown sneaks into the ship and breaks into the Engine Room. He cuts the wires to the ship and runs away, however the ship keeps moving as Agent Omega X fixes them. Unknown is surprised as he thought Omega was on vacation but his vacation ended, after a strong battle, Unknown causes the ship to hit an iceberg. Luckily nothing happens but the money on the ship has fallen off, Unknown battles for the money but Omega X gets there first, he takes it, jumps back onto the ship and drives it on to continue it's journey leaving Unknown stranded on the iceberg! '7/23/14' Guided by his good heart, Agent Omega X put his Jet Pack on and rescued Unknown, taking him to the Cruise Ship. However, as soon as they arrived to their next destination, Unknown and the rest of RPA Agents were kicked out of the Ship. However (and surprisingly), Omega X also left the Ship. He then headed to the RPA HQ, stole the things the RPA stole from the Engine Room, returned to the Ship in a sec and put the stuff back in place. However, when Omega X was at the RPA HQ, Unknown snuck back in again. But, since the ship restarted his journey, Unknown was left alone until the ship arrived to their next destination. But Agent B went back and took everything he stole, and hid it somewhere. (not the RPA HQ). '7/24/14' Nothing happened on this day. '7/25/14' Agent Unknown teleports onto the Cruise Ship and dresses up as a security guard and tells people to leave since it's about to hit an iceberg, but when they all get off he steals the ship and drives it towards the RPA HQ, when he gets back, Omega X realizes that it's missing and decides to go and search for it. Agent Unknown, Bon Chaos, and Future/Galaxy/Universe start robbing the cruise ship. Omega X then fights Agent Unknown and he faints. They take him to the RPA HQ and heal him. The three then rob many buildings. THEY meet Fluttergon in the Dance Club. A mysterious figure that is not Omega X attacks Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe in the Book Room. The same figure attacks Agent Unknown. They all go to the RPA HQ. Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe finds a body swap potion in a safe. Meanwhile, Omega X finds out who the mysterious figure is and get surprised, wondering how could it be. Besides, Omega X gives a press conference in which he promises that the SPA New Director's Identity will be revealed when Operation: Music is over. Agent B later makes a comeback, and unplugs the power cable, and uses his EPF (or RPA) comm gear to take out his computer for being a comm EPF (or RPA) agent so that he can get his comm computer to hack into the control computer, and take control over it. He then hacked into the ship main computer. Then he made it so that the RPA mainframe computer could be used to control it. The cruise ship then loses power, but the RPA HQ controls it giving the RPA complete control over it. Now the RPA can do anything with it, and only the RPA can pilot it now. Agent Nintendo guards the ship with his submarine. '7/26/14' When the RPA departs with the Cruise Ship, they don't realize they had a stowaway. A stowaway who'll cause many, many problems. Starting with undercoverly reprogramming the power cable (AKA unplugging it and insertting it in a different switch) and finding the way to allow another stowaway inside the Cruise Ship. '7/27/14' Agent Unknown goes in the ship wearing his Police Officer Disguise, he spots Zero so he sends Minion out to kidnap him, Minion successfully captures Zero and throws him away and erases his memory and the RPA brainwash Zero into joining them. '7/28/14' Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe sends Keyboard to get some money from the Pizza Parlor. Agent B later went back and re-wired the ship so that the RPA would have complete control again. Then he adds some security to it such as security cameras, lasers, and secret codes. The brainwash effect on Zero washes off and he tells Omega X about what happened, then they prepare to fight RPA but they get thrown of the cruise, everyone else is tricked into leaving so they can take off, when the other agents get on, the RPA take off, but the SPA get into their battleship along with the CPPD and get ready to fight RPA, they shoot missiles at SPA but they dodge them all and when Omega X shoots a missile at RPA, the cruise ship explodes and the RPA faint and fly onto the battleship. But the RPA turns out to still have everything they stole. '7/29/14' The RPA Agents wake up in a jail cell inside the CPPD HQ. They realize that everything they stole is in a secret safe in the Chief's Office, they decide to give up. Agent Nintendo spots something with a button, he grabs it and presses it and it turns out to be a Red Lightsaber, Nintendo realizes that they can use this to escape so he tries it on the bars but it's no use. So they come up with a different plan. Agent Unknown sets up a plan. At night, their plan goes into action, they use gadgets on their Robber Phone to break open the bars, walls, anything that will let them escape. Agent Nintendo goes along with Agent Black Puffle to the security cameras so they can aim lazers at mirrors so it will destroy the security cameras. Agent Titanium goes along with Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe to disable the Security Terminals which will allow Nintendo and Black Puffle past the security cameras. Agent L goes along with Agent B to knock out security so the other agents can get past. Agent Unknown goes with Agent Bon Chaos to open up the safe in the chief's office so the agents can get in but they don't see the big security camera which is impossible to destroy. When they get in, the alarm goes off so they jump in, open the safe, grab back everything they stole and look out at sea and find a battleship. The RPA jump out while using their gliders and shoot built-in lazer guns at it causing everyone on it to fall off, they re-design it and turn into their own battleship and take off, the CPPD get into their battleship and chase after RPA. The RPA use missiles from the ship's missile launcher at the CPPD but the CPPD shoots missiles from their ship too causing a huge explosion with the CPPD blowing up their battleship. As soon as they're about to fall into the water, the SPA let them fall into their own battleship. Omega X shoots huge missiles at the RPA but they dodge them all. The RPA shoot one huge missile at the SPA battleship which doesn't miss and explodes their ship, all of the agents fall into the water. Agent Nintendo jumps off into the water using his submarine to check if there are any officers or SPA agents, he spots none and he says to unknown 'They're dead boss'. Happy, he tells them that their mission and it was a success. Nintendo gets back on the ship and they go into turbo mode and drive faster back to the HQ. Omega X was found not dead as he used his scuba diving mask as he fell into the water, he asks zero if he's alright, zero says yes and they swim back to their HQ. Keyboard saw what was happening on his computer so he quickly came to the scene and took Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe to the HQ. The mission seemed to be over for both agencies. Then someone called Agent Unknown to the EPF HQ, and after he arrived, a shadowy figure with a voice distorsioner threw a bomb to him which actually did nothing, but create a cloud of dark smoke. Trivia *Operation: Music was the first mission to NOT have a Club Penguin-related logo. *This mission was based on the Music Jam 2014. *Agent Bon Chaos was orignally not supposed to appear at the mission, but made a suprise appearence near the end of the party. *This mission was designed and created by Agent Nintendo. Free Items Stamps Key: = Stamp that only members could obtain during the mission. Agents Taking Part In The Mission * Agent Nintendo * Agent Black Puffle * Agent Titanium * Agent Unknown * Agent B * Agent L * Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe * Keyboard * Agent Bon Chaos Enemy Agents Taking Part In The Mission *Agent Omega X *Zero Gallery Sneak Peeks DanceOThonBackground.png|A hint at the Operation. Agent Nintendo Spotted 1.JPG 2.JPG 3.JPG Agent Black Puffle Spotted File:Music3.png|Agent Black Puffle Spotted during the mission. Agentblackpufflespotted.png|Agent Black Puffle spotted during the mission after finishing a robbery. msic.png|Agent Black Puffle spotted during the mission. Yupyup.png|Agent Black Puffle spotted with other agents ambushing Agent Omega X. Agent Titanium Spotted File:Robber unite.PNG|Agent Titanium spotted during the mission. Commissoning.png|Agent Titanium spotted during the mission. oncerobber.PNG|Agent Titanium being a patriot while being spotted in the mission. Progress.PNG|Agent Titanium spotted during the mission in the middle of a robbery he's doing. TN.PNG|Agent Titanium spotted with Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe during the mission. wait.PNG|Agent Titanium spotted in the Pizza Parlor while getting chased by a police officer. Robbery.PNG|Agent B, Ballono, and Agent Titanium robbing the pizza parlor. Agent Unknown Spotted yupyup.png|Agent Unknown Spotted with other agents ambushing Agent Omega X. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (11).PNG|Agent Unknown VS Agent Omega X! Best Rob Ever!.PNG|Agent Unknown dancing with other RPA agents making a parody of 'Best Day Ever!' Bestrobever.PNG|Agent Unknown dancing with Agent Bon Chaos and Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe on the Music Cruise. Agent B Spotted File:Spotted.png|Bongi6 spotted in the mission on Blizzard. File:Y.png File:Got_it.png File:Ya.png|Agent B, getting everything he stole that was returned back. File:Bwaha.png|Agent B taking out the power. File:AB.png|Agent B hacking the ship. Robbery.PNG|Agent B, Agent Titanium, and Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe robbing the pizza parlor. Agent L Spotted agentlsneakpeeks.png agentlsneakpeeks2.png agentlsneakpeeks3.png Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe Spotted File:Baa.PNG|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe spotted during the mission with his puffle Keyboard. File:HighClearance.PNG|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe with Keyboard saying he can't wait to be promoted to High Clearance. File:BOWTOME!.PNG|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe robbing the Pizza Parlor. File:BallonoBeach.PNG|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe sitting in his new beach chair. TN.PNG|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe spotted with Agent Titanium during the mission.|link=File:TN.PNG ROB.PNG|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe having his 'best rob ever'. Yupyup.png|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe spotted with other agents ambushing Agent Omega X. Robbery.PNG|Agent B, Ballono, and Agent Titanium robbing the pizza parlor. Catpuffle.PNG|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe in the Orange Tabby Cat Costume. Adder.PNG|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe mentioning something about an adder. Agent Omega X Spotted Omega X Spotted - Operation Music.PNG|Agent Omega X spotted explaining the reason of his hair, shoes and Jet-Pack colors changing. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (2).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted explaining that the RPA could attack the Cruise at any moment. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (3).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted quoting Spider-Man's famous sentence. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (4).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted ordering his food at the Cruise Ship. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (5).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted cheering everyone to use SoundStudio. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (6).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted sitting on a particular chair...|link=http://robber-penguin-agency.wikia.com/wiki/Ballono%27s_Beach_Chair Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (7).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted explaining why did he change his clothes for the party. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (8).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted discovering the mess Agent Nintendo caused with the controls earlier. (SPOILER: He fixed it!) Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (9).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted surprised by what he found when he went to the RPA HQ to recover the items Agent B stole from the Engine Ship! (SPOILER: He got the items anyway.) Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (10).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted returning the items Agent B stole earlier. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (11).PNG|Agent Omega X VS Agent Unknown! Yupyup.png|Agent Omega X spotted being ambushed by Agent Unknown, Agent Black Puffle and Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (12).PNG|Agent Omega X mocking the RPA asking if he's too much of a challenge for them. All while sitting in the RPA Director's chair at the RPA HQ. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (13).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted as a stowaway, starting to reprogram the bridge's controls while Agent B is away (doing who knows what). Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (14).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted executing Part 1 of his unnecessarily complicated plan to recover the Cruise Ship. Agent Bon Chaos Spotted Stealing Chairs,Like A Bon!.png|Bon Chaos Sitting in Ballono's Chair DA CHOPPER!.PNG|Bon Chaos telling other agents to get to his helcopter. Ship.PNG|Agent Bon Chaos thinking RPA and SPA agents should stop messing with the ship controls Vroom.PNG|Bon Chaos Driving The Tour Bus Zero Spotted Zero Spotted - Operation Music (1).PNG|Zero spotted, whining about not being able to find a Transbot earlier. Zero Spotted - Operation Music (2).PNG|Zero spotted at the Buffet room sad because Transbots can't eat. Keyboard Spotted Keyboard.PNG|Keyboard about to jump into the water at the Cove. Keyboardscared.PNG|Keyboard revealing that he is afraid of heights. KeyboardTreasure.PNG|Keyboard digging treasure. Category:RPA Missions